This invention relates to marine craft, and is concerned with marine craft having at least one hull. It will be appreciated therefore that the invention is concerned with catamarans and trimarans as well as with single-hull marine craft.
When a marine craft is travelling through water, its hull generates bow waves. The energy expended in producing these bow waves detracts from the motive power, and therefore reduces the propulsion efficiency of the craft.
The present invention seeks to make use of bow waves in order to improve the performance of marine craft.